Music Box
by Troid
Summary: Bianca goes to see Elesa to thank her for all she's done, but Elesa can't stay much longer in this world. Bianca watches as, somehow, her love fades away... Femslash/yuri/whatever, kink meme fill.


Prompt: "I want to see the aspect of someone witnessing the one they care greatly for literally fading into the ether. It could be the last moment of their life and...well, somehow they have to come to terms with the fact that there will be nothing left once they die. Any aspect of affection is fine, though OP is very fond of this final moment being a love confession.

For pairings...well, I wouldn't mind seeing Bianca witnessing Elesa fading away when Bianca goes to thank her for everything she did for her... /might be a bit sadistic

But I would absolutely love to see ANY pairing with this. Go nuts, anons!"

Pairing: Bianca/Elesa

URL: thread=6055180#t6055180

Format for the URL is pokanon[dot]livejournal[dot]com[slash]1548[dot]html[question mark], followed by what I have above.

A/N: Not a pairing I've written for before, but I enjoyed writing this one. It's very short, though...

* * *

><p>Bianca knocked lightly on the door, and she heard a "Come in!" floating from somewhere within the apartment. She entered and beheld the usual disarray of Elesa's living space: not a mess, but a perpetually changing configuration of every object, as Elesa would pick up one to read, play, or merely look at, put it down somewhere else, and pick up another. She heard the sound of running water from another room, and somewhere nearby a music box put soft, twinkling notes in the air.<p>

Waiting patiently for a moment, Bianca heard Elesa say, "You're early today. I guess you want your lesson — oh!" The woman had entered the room to find her. "Hi, Elesa," she said.

"Bianca, it's so good to see you." Elesa didn't really smile, but her eyes showed warmth. "Please, take a seat."

They sat in two chairs facing each other over a coffee table. "How are you?" asked Elesa. "It's been so long."

"Too long," murmured Bianca, before appearing to shake herself. "I'm really great! What about you?"

"I'm fine," replied the Leader. "Your Gym challenge is still moving forward?"

"Actually, it's over." Bianca looked a little embarrassed. "I...I beat Alder."

"You did?" Elesa's eyebrows rose. "Bianca, congratulations; that's incredible. Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Yeah," said Bianca, still shy. "Well... I asked Alder not to tell anyone. I'm not keeping the title of Champion."

"I see." Elesa nodded. "If that's your decision, I'm happy for you."

There was silence for a moment. Just as Elesa was about to say something further, Bianca blurted, "I'm really sorry I didn't come to see you all this time." She sounded as though she'd wanted to say it since walking through the door.

"That's okay," Elesa said. "You don't need to apologize."

"But I could have come to see you a lot more than I did." Bianca looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing be sorry for." Elesa looked levelly at her. "All right?"

"All right." Bianca sighed. "I came here most of all because... I never really thanked you. For what you did for me, back when we met. I owe you so much; I don't know how I'll ever repay you. You're the reason I'm a Trainer, and you're the reason I became the Champion." She let her gaze meet Elesa's. "Thank you for everything."

Elesa still didn't smile—she never did. "I'm not the reason you became Champion, Bianca," she said. "You are. You're strong, you're smart, you're brave. It's your own heart that's brought you so far...and I can't claim credit for that."

"Th-thank you," said Bianca, only seeming to realize she was repeating herself after she'd finished speaking. "You've done so much for me, though. And I loved coming to see you..."

"I don't think you have to come see me any longer," said the Gym Leader. "There's nothing I can teach the girl who's a Champion."

"But..." Bianca frowned. "I _can_ keep coming, can't I? I mean," she continued in a smaller voice, "I'd like to."

Elesa didn't respond. She was silent for a moment, and then she said, "Bianca, have you thought about what you're going to do with your life from now on?"

"Huh?" Bianca was surprised that Elesa hadn't answered her question, but she replied all the same. "Well, yes. I decided to become a Gym Leader." She blushed a little. "It's just... you really inspired me. If I can be someone like you, who reaches out to other Trainers and can help them follow their dreams, I think that's the best thing to do."

"Which Gym were you thinking of?"

"None in particular," Bianca sighed. "I mean, there'd have to be an opening... It's a little silly. I know I don't really have any claim to be a Leader anywhere."

"Alder would support you."

The girl shrugged. "I guess."

Again there was a lull, with only the music box's chimes to fill the silence. "Bianca," Elesa said finally, speaking slowly, "what if I told you you could be the Leader here in Nimabasa City?"

"What?" exclaimed Bianca, her eyes widening. "But you're Nimbasa's..."

Elesa shook her head. "Not anymore. I'm stepping down as Gym Leader."

"No, I don't want _your_ job!" Bianca sounded slightly panicked. "It's just a silly idea I had; I don't want you to step down just because I—"

"It's not silly," Elesa interrupted her gently. "And I'm not just making room for you... I won't be the Leader here much longer whether you take the position or not."

Bianca just looked at her, confusion written in her bright green eyes, so the woman said, "I'm leaving, Bianca."

"What? Leaving where?" Bianca's eyebrows knit. "You're taking a trip somewhere? Or"—she looked unhappy at the thought—"you're moving? Why?"

"No, none of those things." Elesa looked sad but calm. "This is a different kind of leaving." Abruptly she stood, as though suddenly restless, and walked a few steps away before turning back to Bianca. "It's not easy for me to explain, but I don't have much time left with you."

The young Trainer's expression changed to one of shock, and then from shock to a wounded look. "Elesa...?

"Our time together was wonderful," she said. "I owe _you_ thanks for all that we shared. Thank you, Bianca, for showing me such kindness during my short existence here."

Bianca was at a loss, implacably scared to hear so suddenly hear these words of parting. Then, she gasped. "Elesa! Your—"

"It's all right," the Leader said soothingly. "Don't worry." A faint light had begun to radiate from her hand, as though it were lit softly from within. Slowly the illumination spread from her fingertips and up her arm, growing to cover her whole body. "It's time for me to go."

Bianca got to her feet, gazing stiffly as Elesa's form was bathed in light. What was going on? Elesa was leaving her? _Why?_"But...I don't want you to..."

"I have to." With a swoop in her gut, Bianca realized Elesa was beginning to fade before her eyes, very slowly, almost imperceptibly, starting at her feet. "Thank you for everything, Bianca." Elesa closed her eyes. "Good-bye."

Crying, "Wait!" Bianca threw herself at the woman, stumbling into her arms, jarring her from her sleepy state and causing her to open her eyes as almost reflexively her limbs embraced the trembling girl. "I love you," said Bianca, her teardrops dotting Elesa's clothes—_was she still there, after all?_"I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I-if you have to go...please know that... I love you."

Elesa placed a hand against Bianca's cheek, and the girl looked up through her tears. Elesa was smiling, _smiling_ at her. Bianca thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I love you, Bianca. I do have to go, but if any part of me remains, it will be the memory of you."

Bianca sniffed. "Will I ever see you again? Maybe after I...you know...after I die?"

"I don't think so," Elesa murmured sadly. "I don't think I'll exist in a moment. I wish you could..."

"I...I don't..." Bianca lowered her head, pressing herself closer to Elesa. She wanted to bury herself in the woman and forget everything. Perhaps she could fade away, too...

Then, she straightened, grasping Elesa's hands in her own, kissing her knuckles and staring straight into her aquamarine eyes. "I won't let go of you, Elesa. I'll find you again, somehow."

Elesa's smile returned even as her body began to vanish from the bottom up. "If anyone can do it, Bianca," she whispered, "it's you."

They stayed that way, hands clasped between their chests, gazes locked, until the vanishing reached Elesa's upper body and she disappeared, slipping away from Bianca's fingers but never her heart.

She hears the music box's sweet melody come to a stop, its notes slower and slower to ring out, and then it is silent.

_...If anyone could ever find Elesa, it would be Bianca._

She picks up the music box, weighing it in her hands. She doesn't know why, but she places it in her bag before she leaves.

_And, maybe one day, it will be._


End file.
